Complete Lexicon
This is a list of all key phrases use in game and around the site, along with their translation and links to pages about them (if available). City of Hope - Tal En'Estela Important Locations * The Library - Tel'Perfeska * Laboratory of Pyrology * Laboratory of Storms and Electricity * Laboratory of Metallurgy * Laboratory of Alchemy * Laboratory of Orientation * Laboratory of Mimeography * Laboratory of Continuism * Laboratory of Arcane Geometry The Guilds Known Guilds: # Church of the Desert Patron - Aist-Erume'rauko # Church of the Sun God - Aist-Anar’aute # The Adventurers - Tel'Seikar # The Creators - Tel’Ontar # The Knowers - Tel’Sintar # The Protectors: Tel’Valar # The Traders - Tel’Mainkar # The Workers - Tel'Mootar Secret Guilds: # The Peacemakers - Tel’Estecar # The Shepherds Syndicate – Tel’Mavar Yanta # The Silence - Tel'Maug # The Spies - Tel'Ethar # The Thieves - Tel’Tapendar Famous Books * The Masters' War - Tel’Turiorsen Ohta * The Crowning of Marikoth: The Flame King - Tel'Rhîen mi Marikoth: Tel’Naûr Anar Southwestern Hemisphere - Vagreon Natural Locations * Bloody Canyons - Agarkilya * Blue Mountains - Lunorod * Burnt Desert - Naerume * Chasm of Life - Akhas En'Ek * Flat Sea - Laara'solos * Frozen Sea - Hilkin'solos * Goblin Island - Rashwe Aindor * Goblin River - Rashweduin * Grasslands - Salquendor * Ice River - Khelekduin * Iron Mountains - Angaorod * Knot Canyons - Nardakilya * Long River - Anduin * Magic Forest - Templataure * North Ocean - Forshae * Northern River - Forenyaduin * Peaceful River - Seereduin * Pink Lake - Carmin'linae * Red Lake - Carad'linae * Red Mountains - Caradorod * Red River - Caradduin * Sand Land - Sundor * Short River - Aiduin * Snake River - Lokiduin * South Ocean - Harshae * Southern River - Harenyaduin * The Cruel Straight - Tel'Nwalka'teena * The Edge - Tel'Reena * The End - Tel'TEla * The Frozen Heights - Tel'Hilkinetaarie * The Swamp - Tel'Nanda * The Wailing Heights - Tel'Quainataarie * West Ocean - Numenshae * Western River - Numenyaduin * White River - Nimduin * Wide River - Altaduin * Wolf Forest - Draugtaure Political Locations (and Majority Race) # City of Hope - Tal En’Estela (rock elves) # Iron City – Anga’tal (Iron dwarves) # City of the Mountain Elves – Tal En’Tel Orodedhel (mountain elves) # Pink City – Carmintal (Arcane Elves) # City of Arcane – Tel En’Tankela (Arcane elves) # Flaming Fortress - Naûra’Kadar (Fire Elves) # Obstinate Fortress - Ruyo’Kadar (Fire Dwarves) # Isolated Fortress - Erev’Kadar (Fire Halflings) # Pleasure Fortress - Maus’Kadar (Fire Gnomes) # Savage Fortress - Hrava’Kadar (Fire Orcs) # Haven - Caela # Carak'hai (Lizardfolk) Capitol – Carak’arythrim # Carak'hai (Lizardfolk) Mine - Carak’felya # Cat City – Meya’tal # Glimmer City – Tilwe’tal # City of Fey – Tal En’Ambarta # Tree City – Alda’tal # The Shield - Tel’Alkar # Red Grass Village – Carad’salque Mar (Red Elves) # Port City – Cirya’tal (Red Elves) # Bright Burrow - Calima'Trahald (Red Gnomes) # The Red Shire – Tel’Carad Suza (Red Halflings) # Red Lake City - Carad'linae Tal (Red Elves) # Red Orcs Camp - Carad'urco Echad (Red Orcs) # Fortress of Red Dwarves – Kadar En’Carad’naug # City of Boats – Tal En’Cairim # East City – Rhun’tal # City of Snow - Tal En’Losa # North Clan – For’dor # West Clan – Numen’dor # East Clan – Rhun’dor # South Clan -Har’dor Races Ancient Elves - Yara'edhel * Moon Elves - Ithil'edhel * Sun Elves - Anar'edhel Elves - Edhelior * Arcane Elves - Tenkela'edhel * Copper Elves - Tamba'edhel * Flame Elves - Runya'edhel * Gold Elves - Malda'edhel * Ground Elves - Talar’edhel * Ice Elves - Khelek'edhel * Iron Elves - Anga'edhel * Mountain Elves - Orodr'edhel * Red Elves - Carad'edhel * Rock Elves - Gon'edhel * Sand Elves - Su'edhel * Silver Elves - Celeb'edhel * Snow Elves - Losa'edhel * Water Elves - Alu'edhel * Wind Elves - Sul'edhel Dwarves - Naugior * Arcane Dwarves - Tenkela'naug * Copper Dwarves - Tamba'naug * Flame Dwarves - Runya'naug * Gold Dwarves - Malda'naug * Ground Dwarves - Talar’naug * Ice Dwarves - Khelek'naug * Iron Dwarves - Anga'naug * Mountain Dwarves - Orodr'naug * Red Dwarves - Carad'naug * Rock Dwarves - Gon'naug * Sand Dwarves - Su'naug * Silver Dwarves - Celeb'naug * Snow Dwarves - Losa'naug * Water Dwarves - Alu'naug * Wind Dwarves - Sul'naug Gnomes: Noldior * Arcane Gnomes - Tenkela'noldo * Copper Gnomes - Tamba'noldo * Flame Gnomes - Naûr'noldo * Gold Gnomes - Malda'noldo * Ground Gnomes - Talar’noldo * Ice Gnomes - Khelek'noldo * Iron Gnomes- Anga'noldo * Mountain Gnomes - Orodr'noldo * Red Gnomes - Carad'noldo * Rock Gnomes - Gon'noldo * Sand Gnomes - Su'noldo * Silver Gnomes - Celeb'noldo * Snow Gnomes - Losa'noldo * Water Gnomes - Alu'noldo * Wind Gnomes - Sul'noldo Halflings: Perianior * Arcane Halflings - Tenkela'perian * Copper Halflings - Tamba'perian * Flame Halflings - Usta'perian * Gold Halflings - Malda'perian * Ground Halflings - Talar’perian * Ice Halflings - Khelek'perian * Iron Halflings - Anga'perian * Mountain Halflings - Orodr'perian * Red Halflings - Carad'perian * Rock Halflings - Gon'perian * Sand Halflings - Su'perian * Silver Halflings - Celeb'perian * Snow Halflings - Losa'perian * Water Halflings - Alu'perian * Wind Halflings - Sul'perian Orcs: Urcior * Arcane Orcs - Tankela'urco * Copper Orcs - Tamba'urco * Flame Orcs - Runya'urco * Gold Orcs - Malda'urco * Ground Orcs - Talar’urco * Ice Orcs - Khelek'urco * Iron Orcs - Anga'urco * Mountain Orcs - Orodr'urco * Red Orcs - Carad'urco * Rock Orcs - Gon'urco * Sand Orcs - Su'urco * Silver Orcs - Celeb'urco * Snow Orcs - Losa'urco * Water Orcs - Alu'urco * Wind Orcs - Sul'urco Regional Peoples - Gwaithior * Desert People - Erume'gwaith * Fire Flower People - Lota'gwaith * Frozen People - Hilkine'gwaith * Grass People - Salque'gwaith * Magic Forest People - Templa'gwaith * Ocean People - Shae'gwaith * Red People - Carad'gwaith * Swamp People - Nanda'gwaith * Wolf People - Draug'waith Goblins - Rashwerim * Bugbear - Loskerashwe * Goblin - Airashwe * Hobgoblin People - Kanorashwe Other Folk - Exa'hai * Blade Folk - Taila'hai * Camel Folk - Kupo'hai * Cat folk - Miog'hai * Elephant Folk- Anna'hai * Fangfolk - Carak'hai * Frog Folk - Cabor'hai * Mouse Folk - Nyosha'hai * Rat Folk - Nyarro'hai * Tortoise Folk - Hyalma'hai * Wolf folk - Draug'hai Living Elements - Unsurveo * Living Fire - Naûrveo * Living Ground - Talarveo * Living Water- Aluveo * Living Wind - Sulveo Telling Time The Calendar of Vagreon The Months of the Calendar * First Month - Estawain * Second Month - Tatawain * Third Month - Nelawain * Fourth Month - Cantawain * Fifth Month - Lenpawain * Sixth Month - Enquawain * Seventh Month - Ostawain * Eighth Month - Toldawain * Ninth Month - Nertawain * Tenth Month - Cainawain * Eleventh Month - Yurawain * Twelfth Month - Rastawain Meryalrim mi Tal En'Estela (Holidays of Tal En'Estela) * Gon'ala (Annual Holiday) * Anar'ala (Annual Holiday) * Erume'ala (Annual Holiday) * Ithil'ala (Annual Holiday) * Runya'ala (Quadrennial Holiday) Sairosrim mi Tal En'Estela (Eras of Tal En'Estela) * Age of Wandering - Born En'Kalava (BEK) * After Gontura gave oasis - Gontura Ante Kektele (GAK) * The Years before Koddra - Tel'Pá Afea Koddra (PAK) * Reign of Koddra - Vardakhilirna En'Koddra (VEK) Meryalrim mi Tal En'Tankela (Holidays of Tal En'Tankela) * Templa'ala (Annual Holiday) * Ek'ala (Annual Holiday) * Tenkela'ala (Annual Holiday) * Mord'ala (Annual Holiday) * Khelek'ala (Quadrennial Holiday) Sairosrim mi Tal En'Tankela (Eras of Tal En'Tankela) * Age of Blessings - Almare Sairos (AS) * Age of Curses - Thaur Sairos (TS) Religions Henotheistic Religions of Vagreon * Worship of the Agent of Abjuration – Aist-Umbas * Worship of the Agent of Benevolence - Aist-Ofelma * Worship of the Agent of Candor - Aist-Izindi * Worship of the Agent of Conjuration - Aist-Gom * Worship of the Agent of Deception- Aist-Karpal * Worship of the Agent of Devotion - Aist-Avaltira * Worship of the Agent of Divination - Aist-Surië * Worship of the Agent of Enchantment - Aist-Curuthli * Worship of the Agent of Evocation - Aist-Mairen * Worship of the Agent of Gratification - Aist-Zir * Worship of the Agent of Humility - Aist-Zabathan * Worship of the Agent of Illusion - Aist-Rucina * Worship of the Agent of Necromancy - Aist-Sairina * Worship of the Agent of Obstinacy - Aist-Tharn * Worship of the Agent of Resilience - Aist-Kúvima * Worship of the Agent of Savagery - Aist-Archos * Worship of the Agent of Segregation - Aist-Satya * Worship of the Agent of Transmutation - Aist-Bartha * Worship of the Agent of Union - Aist-Gadweth * Worship of the Agent of Vainglory - Aist-Halla * Worship of the Arcane Master - Aist-Tenkela’tura * Worship of the Copper Master - Aist-Tamba’tura * Worship of the Death God - Aist-Mord’aute * Worship of the Desert Patron - Aist-Erume'rauko * Worship of the Fangfolk Patron - Aist-Carak’rauko * Worship of the Flame Master - Aist-Runya’tura * Worship of the Freezing Patron - Aist-Hilkine’rauko * Worship of the Goblin Patron - Aist-Rashwe’rauko * Worship of the Gold Master - Aist-Malda’tura * Worship of the Grasslands Patron - Aist-Salque’rauko * Worship of the Ground Master - Aist-Talar’tura * Worship of the Ice Master - Aist-Khelek’tura * Worship of the Iron Master - Aist-Anga’tura * Worship of the Life God - Aist-Ek’aute * Worship of the Magic Forest Patron - Aist-Templataur’rauko * Worship of the Moon God - Aist-Ithil’aute * Worship of the Mountain Master - Aist-Orod’tura * Worship of the Ocean Patron - Aist-Shae’rauko * Worship of the Red Patron - Aist-Carad’rauko * Worship of the Rock Master - Aist-Gon’tura * Worship of the Sand Master - Aist-Su’tura * Worship of the Silver Master - Aist-Celeb’tura * Worship of the Snow Master - Aist-Losa’tura * Worship of the Sun God - Aist-Anar’aute * Worship of the Swamp Patron - Aist-Nanda’rauko * Worship of the Water Master - Aist-Alu’tura * Worship of the Wind Master - Aist-Sul’tura * Worship of the Wolf Patron - Aist-Draug’rauko Mythological Figures Elder Gods- Autior * Moon God- Ithil’aute * Sun God- Anar’aute * Life God- Ek’aute * Death God- Mord’aute Masters: Turior * Arcane - Tenkela’tura * Copper - Tamba’tura * Flame - Runya’tura * Gold - Malda’tura * Ground - Talar’tura * Ice - Khelek’tura * Iron- Anga’tura * Mountain - Orod’tura * Rock - Gon’tura * Sand - Su’tura * Silver - Celeb’tura * Snow - Losa’tura * Water- Alu’tura * Wind - Sul’tura Patrons of specific Regions/cultures- Raukior ' * Desert - Erume'rauko * Freezing- Hilkine’rauko * Goblin- Rashwe’rauko * Grasslands - Salque’rauko * Lizardfolk - Carak’rauko * Magic Forest - Templataur’rauko * Ocean - Shae’rauko * Red - Carad’rauko * Swamp - Nanda’rauko * Wolf - Draug’rauko '''Agents (Archangels and Archdemons)- Tyarorim ' '''Archdemons of the Fire Deity - Tyaro mi Runya'tura * Deception- Karpal * Gratification - Kovath * Obstinacy - Tharn * Savagery - Archos * Segregation - Satya * Vainglory - Halla Archangels of the Desert Patron - Tyaro mi Erume'rauko * Benevolence - Ofelma * Candor - Izindi * Devotion - Avaltira * Humility - Zabathan * Resilience - Kúvima * Union - Gadweth 'Archangels of the Arcane Deity - Tyaro mi Tenkela'tura ' * Abjuration - Umbas * Conjuration - Gom * Divination - Surië * Enchantment - Curuthli * Evocation - Mairen * Illusion - Rucina * Necromancy - Sairina * Transmutation - Bartha